muafandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (previously known as Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion), is a sequel to the 2006 action role-playing video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, was released September 15, 2009. The game was jointly developed by Vicarious Visions (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360), n-Space (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Wii) and Savage Entertainment (PlayStation Portable), and is published by Activision. The game features characters from the Marvel Comics universe and follows elements of the Secret War and Civil War story arcs. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 were generally well received, averaging above 70% at aggregators GameRankings and Metacritic. The Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable fared much poorer, averaging between 45% and 65% for their respective platforms. The remastered edition was released on July 26, 2016 for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows. The primary version of the gameplay and story script for this edition is Vicarious Visions, so all exclusive contents that exist from a certain console system ports of this main gameplay version are all appeared. Story Aprox. around 2012, a strike team called "Delta Team" lead by Nick Fury executed an unsanctioned S.H.I.E.L.D assault on Castle Doom in Doomstat in hopes to stop Lucia Von Bardas, the prime minister of Latveria, who was funding super-criminals. The strike team was made out of the heroes - Captain America, Ironman, Spider-man and Wolverine. Plus several other heroes. The team battled through the castle's defenses in order to pick up an Audio Clip left by Black Widow. After they obtained it, they learned that there was a major power supply coming from the city. When the team made it to the power supply, it was originating from a Church. When the team entered the church in turned out the power was being generated by Electro. After the team took down Electro they headed to Castle Doom. Traversing the streets the team passed the city and into a forest-like area. Near a waterfall, aattack helicopter came out of nowhere and attacked. The team destroyed theshelicopter and continued the attack. Accessing a nelevator, they came to the top of a building with two paths. The team headed left continued up the building and came the tastle gates, where they were confrouted by Scorcher and Wizard. After beating the villains, the team went forward to Castle Doom with Nick Fury saying "Lucia, we're home". Playable characters *Captain America *Daredevil *Deadpool *Gambit *Green Goblin **''Hobgoblin'' *Hulk **''Red Hulk'' *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Luke Cage *Mister Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Nanite Nick Fury *Penance (his Speedball form is unplayable) *Songbird *Spider-Man *Storm *Thing *Thor *Venom (also as Scorpion in n-Space version) **''Eddie Brock'' *Wolverine Exclusive Characters n-Space PSP / PS2 / Wii *Blade *Cyclops *Psylocke Nintendo DS *Sentry *She-Hulk Vicarious Visions - Primary version *Iron Fist **''Bei Bang-Wen'' Originally Xbox 360 / PS3 DLC *Black Panther *Cable *Carnage *Juggernaut *Magneto *Psylocke Bosses Common Bosses *A-Bomb (Vicarious Visions version) *Absorbing Man (n-Space version) *Bullseye (Vicarious Visions version) *Diamondback *Colossus (Vicarious Visions version) *Electro *Equinox (Vicarious Visions version) *Grey Gargoyle (n-Space version) *Grim Reaper (Vicarious Visions version) *Havok (Vicarious Visions version) *Justice (Vicarious Visions version) *Lucia von Bardas *Lizard (n-Space version) *Magneto (n-Space version by default, and Vicarious Visions version as both playable and boss) *Man-Ape (n-Space version) *Molten Man (Vicarious Visions version) *Moonstone *Quicksilver (n-Space version) *Radioactive Man (n-Space version) *Scorpion (n-Space version) *Scorcher *She-Hulk (Vicarious Visions version) *Shocker *Spider-Woman (Vicarious Visions version) *Tinkerer *Titanium Man (Vicarious Visions version) *Whirlwind (Vicarious Visions version) *Winter Soldier (n-Space version) *Wizard (Vicarious Visions version) *Wonder Man (If Anti is chosen) Anti-Registration Bosses *Bishop (can be fought in Vicarious Visions version) *Black Widow *Bullseye *Lady Deathstrike *Molten Man (Vicarious Visions version) *Multiple Man's Clones (n-Space version) *She-Hulk *War Machine (can be fought in Vicarious Visions version) *Wonder Man *Yellowjacket (If Pro is chosen) Pro-Registration Bosses *Cable (also playable in Vicarious Visions version) *Cloak (can be fought in n-Space version) *Colossus (Vicarious Visions version) *Dagger *Firestar (Vicarious Visions version) *Goliath *Hercules *Patriot (Vicarious Visions version) *Prodigy (Vicarious Visions version) *Multiple Man (can be fought in Vicarious Vision version) *Spider-Woman NPC *Black Panther (also playable in Vicarious Visions version) *Jack O'Lantern *Nitro *Maria Hill *Officer Swanson *Nick Fury (his Nanite form is playable) *Namorita *Nova *Stan Lee Other Characters *Punisher Trivia * In n-Space (non-DS) versions, the character select mannequin file data of Iron Fist (also actor costume), Bishop, Cable and Electro are found unused and originally meant to be playable in those versions. ** Cable’s playability could have been similar to Psylocke for being start out playable in non-DS n-Space versions by default, prior becoming one of the DLCs. *** Cable could have been remained locked during Folds’ invasions in all versions, which should also applied in DLC pack, as well as can only be unlocked in temporarily in Anti-Reg missions. However, this was shown to be an error, as the cutscenes shows Cable is amongst the victim of the Folds. ** Bishop’s playability could have been similar to She-Hulk, due to being only playable on certain n-Space versions while remained NPC in primary Vicarious Visions gameplay version. ** Electro’s playability in this version remained unknown, despite being a boss in primary Vicarious Visions gameplay version. ** Befitting the similar roles they have in in primary Vicarious Visions gameplay version, both Bishop and Cable could have been locked in their respective sides and as a boss on certain mission stages prior being unlocked during Folds’ invasion. * Unlike other MUA games and X-Men Legends series, MUA2’s team slots remained lock in four team members. See also *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2/Story External links * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 official page * Dan Tanguay's Twitter page - Game Director, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 * Gamespot's Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 page * GMRJN twitter page - Executive Producer, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 * Hero HQ twitter page * IGN's Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 page * Official Twitter for Marvel's comics, movies, games and more Videos Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Video Games